


Down

by DerpyMcButtface



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, graphic foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcButtface/pseuds/DerpyMcButtface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first night together, McCree has a little problem getting the machinery to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

In his previous life as the heir of the Shimada Empire, Hanzo had always thought himself something separate from the worldly pleasures. They were something to be enjoyed by other people, not to serve as a distraction and a liability against his stringent training.

Even after he left that world behind, he had never considered the possibility that this sort of thing was something that he was meant to enjoy. It was for lovers, not for brother-killers or murderers or anyone with the blood of hundreds on his hands.

And he never thought that this dirty, cursing outlaw, with a voice like a craggy mountainside and eyes as smoky as his cigar, would be the one to pull him straight into it.

 _McCree._ Hanzo breathed heavily into the other man’s mouth, as the cowboy lapped at his tongue. Burning with desire, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against his partner’s. “Ah…”

“Mmm. ‘ere, give it to me, babe,” McCree grunted, his metal hand giving Hanzo’s rear a ringing slap, even as the fingers of his other hands pumped in and out of Hanzo’s opening, stretching him into a long, slow burn. Finally, Hanzo grabbed McCree’s arm.

“McCree,” he said urgently, trying to get his breathing back under control.

“Mm, yeah?” the cowboy asked lazily, tugging his fingers out again.

“I want to go forward,” he said tactfully, urgently.

“Eh?”

“ _You,_ McCree. I…” Hanzo’s voice trailed off in embarrassment. “You had mentioned it earlier…”

For the barest second, the barest surprise flickered behind McCree’s eyes. “Oh. Like, the actual fuckin’?”

“You put it crudely,” Hanzo protested. “But… Yes. _You._ ” They had been going along for over an hour now, and his groin was feeling uncomfortably heavy and full. In his self-consciousness, he was positive that the other man could hear the throbbing of blood in his erection as it strained in the air. Hanzo’s face flushed as he panted, and impulsively, he leaned forward, kissing McCree messily.

“Well, can’t refuse a polite request like that, can I?” McCree said in a low purr when they had disengaged. “Just gimme a moment…”

It was then that Hanzo realized he had been the only one to take off his pants- or rather, McCree had taken them off for him. But the cowboy himself was fully clothed as ever, and currently struggling with his gaudy belt buckle. Hanzo frowned- perhaps it was his over-dilated pupils, but were McCree’s hands shaking?

“Just a sec. Hold it right there, honeybuns.” McCree grunted as he pulled off his belt, pants, and underwear. “Hold up…”

Hanzo slowly looked down in horror at McCree’s sad, flaccid penis. “McCree…”

“Err, hold up, partner, don’t be starin’ at me now, that just makes it worse,” McCree said hurriedly, and gave himself a few jerks. “C’mon, c’mon…” he muttered under his breath.

“What is wrong?” Hanzo asked plaintively.

McCree shifted uncomfortably. “I’m a bit of a slow loader, y’see…”

Hanzo frowned at the limp sight in front of him, unconvinced. “McCree. I think it’s actually going down….”

“No, no, it’s… It’s on its way…” McCree pumped furiously, spitting into his palm and trying to hustle it up, but the half-flaccid penis just slipped out of his fingers.

The ninja had had enough. “I am sorry,” he said curtly, reaching for his clothes.

“Whoa, whoa, hold up-“ McCree grabbed his elbow. “Where you goin’?”

Hanzo shook him off, his face red. “Isn’t it obvious?” he demanded, waving a hand at McCree’s oyster-soft penis. “Your reaction. Where your mouth tells the lies, your lack of arousal tells truth.”

“No, whoa, it’s nothing against you!” Tripping over his pants, McCree jumped to his feet.

Hanzo gave him the same cold scowl he had given a certain masked assassin so long ago. “Then what.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, sugarplum… I just have a lil’ problem now and then…”

“You mean,” Hanzo clarified. “You have a ‘little’ problem with Hanzo Shimada.”

McCree shook his head. “Naw, partner! Look, it’s not what it looks like. Really, sugarpie! C’mere and lemme show you-“

But the ninja didn’t bother even looking at his partner. Hanzo grabbed his bow from where it leaned against the wall, and jerked the door open. “I will not be toyed with, McCree,” he stated, stepping out and slamming the door behind him.

The minutes ticked by in McCree’s room before he slowly heaved a sigh and fell back on the bed, not even bothering to pull his pants back on. “Goddamit,” he mumbled. “Goddamit.”


End file.
